lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Roy Clements
Roy Clements (born 1946 in London) is a British author and former Christian minister. He was a leading figure within Britain's Evangelical Christian movement for more than two decades until he resigned from his pastoral ministry in 1999, having revealed that he is gay. Biography Roy Clements grew up in the East End of London and earned a Ph.D. in Chemical Physics, before working for UCCF (University Colleges Christian Fellowship) in Nairobi and serving as pastor of Nairobi Baptist Church in Kenya. He returned to the UK in 1979 when he became pastor of Eden Baptist Church, Cambridge, where he developed a highly successful ministry to students. Over a period of some twenty years, he gained a reputation within the international Christian movement as an accomplished preacher and teacher. Until 1999 he served on the boards of a number of leading evangelical organizations, including the management council of the Evangelical Alliance, which represents more than a million British Christians across 30 denominations. His ministry within British evangelicalism ended in 1999 after he left his wife and began a relationship with another man. Since then, Clements suggests he has become a significant new voice within the British gay Christian movement. List of works Theology books and biblical commentaries Since publicly acknowledging his sexuality in 1999, his books have become difficult to obtain. * A Sting in the Tale (IVP), expositions from the parables of Luke * Practising Faith in a Pagan World (IVP), expositions from Daniel/Ezekiel * Masterplan (IVP) * No Longer Slaves (IVP), expositions from Galatians * Turning the World Upside Down (IVP), expositions from Acts 1-15 * People Who Made History (IVP), expositions from Judges/Ruth * Songs of Experience (Focus/Baker), expositions from selected Psalms * The Strength of Weakness (Focus/Baker), expositions from II Corinthians * Introducing Jesus (Kingsway), expositions from the Gospel of John * From Head to Heart (Kingsway), expositions from the First Letter of John * Word and Spirit (UCCF), an examination of the Bible and the charismatic gift of prophecy * Turning Points (UCCF), an overview of cultural trends * Why I Believe (Regent College Publishing) * Rescue: God's Promise to Save (Focus), with Peter Lewis and Greg Haslam, a short exploration of the five points of Calvinism Jubilee Centre papers Clements published a number of papers with Cambridge Papers, a non-profit quarterly publication of the Jubilee Centre, a Cambridge-based center for contemporary theological reflection which he helped to found. These papers include: "Can Tolerance become the Enemy of Christian Freedom?" (an examination of pluralism in two papers); "Officiously to Keep Alive" (a two-part examination of euthanasia); "Demons and the Mind" (a two-part study of mental illness in the Bible); and "Expository Preaching in a Postmodern World". Notes Other References * Roy Clements Archive on the Courage.org.uk website * Editorial in Guardian (link via archive server - NB may work intermittently) * Clements's correspondence with Dr John Stott about his theological analysis of homosexuality * Evangelicals Concerned report of Clements's outing External links * Recent sermons by Clements * Eden Baptist Church, Cambridge * Evangelical Alliance UK * Nairobi Baptist Church See also * Christianity and homosexuality Category:Christians Category:Clergy Category:Gay men Category:Men Category:People from England Category:People from London, England Category:1946 births Category:Living people